Blanco, negro, y ella
by Nott Mordred
Summary: Una vida en la que sólo había lugar para el blanco, el negro, y ella. Porque allí estaba, cara a cara con un demonio –ojos negros, trampa para demonios pintada en el techo, agua bendita, exorcismo y pista -, y estaba hablando. ONESHOT.


Otro relato de Supernatural, ésta vez con otra pareja, y de nuevo con spoilers del 3x16 (aunque a estas alturas no creo que haya alguien que no lo haya visto, pero aviso de todas formas).  
Obviamente, nada de esto me pertenece, no tengo nada que ver con Kripke, ni obtengo beneficio de algún tipo. Espero que os guste.

* * *

**Blanco, negro, y ella.**

Llevaba haciendo aquello toda su vida, desde siempre. Salvando gente y cazando cosas, el negocio familiar. _Cazando_. Podría saborear la palabra una y otra vez, en todas sus formas

Cuando iba con su padre y tenía que aprender sobre la marcha, o cuando era él quien conducía el impala y le enseñaba a su hermano. Tragaría saliva un par de veces antes de reconocer que Sammy progresaba adecuadamente. Como las notas del colegio que su madre guardaba en casa y que su padre jamás quiso ver.

Había sido una vida difícil la suya, pero siempre encontraba aquel salvavidas al que agarrarse para no zozobrar. Cazando cosas. Perdía o ganaba humanidad según el día y las formas, pero para Dean no existían los grises, ni los intermedios. Rara vez se le escuchaba un "_Pero..."_ después de un día de trabajo.

No había discusión posible: colmillos, ojos negros – o amarillos, dependiendo del invitado extra –zarpas, aullidos a la luna....todo aquello eran tan solo cosas que cazar. Acabar con ellas de un tajo, radicalmente, para que no pudieran regresar al mundo. No era capaz de sentir compasión, porque ni siquiera las veía como criaturas, eran monstruos.

Sam estaba aterrorizado con aquel planteamiento. El bueno de Sammy le decía que acabaría trastornado como Gordon, y que no lo permitiría. Dean sabía que aquel no era su camino, ni el de su hermano. Tan solo era un cazador que cumplía con su trabajo.

Era en momentos como aquel cuando se tenía que cerciorar de ser un Winchester en realidad, y de que lo que hacía era lo correcto. Preguntaba interiormente a su padre, cómo lo haría él de estar vivo, y la respuesta le tranquilizaba, al menos durante un rato. Porque allí estaba, cara a cara con un demonio –_ojos negros, trampa para demonios pintada en el techo, agua bendita, exorcismo y pista_ -, y estaba hablando. De Sam, e incluso de él mismo, para ser exactos.

No podía ser un demonio a secas cuando sabía su nombre, parte de su historia como humana, y les había salvado el culo un par de veces. Mentía como una zorra, eso era cierto. Pero Dean nunca en su vida había encontrado quien le mirara de aquella forma, demonio o no. Y por eso se resinaba a ceder. Su mundo era un mundo de blancos y negros, de cazadores y cazados. De _presas_. Y quizás aquella vez a él le había tocado el peor papel.

Ruby, que así se llamaba, parecía estar perdiendo la paciencia. Bajo aquella capa de cinismo e ironía se escondía una naturaleza furiosa y desbordante que clamaba por ser liberada. Dean conocía demasiado bien esa sensación, el corazón desbocado y las palabras agolpadas en la boca, luchando por salir, los músculos de todo el cuerpo tensos bajo la piel, y los puños apretados hasta dejar blanquecinos los nudillos. Así que tan sólo abrió la puerta, pronunció las palabras mágicas y esperó a que sucediera. Debió haber adivinado que, al ser un demonio, las reglas cambiaban. Ligeramente. Esto le pilló por sorpresa, aunque nunca lo reconocería.

Ella abrió los ojos lentamente, casi conteniendo la respiración, con la vista perdida en algún punto del suelo. Levantó su cabeza poco a poco hasta llegar a mirarle frente a frente, y la oscuridad quedó atrapada en su mirada. Ojos negros, mirada infernal, y Dean estaba seguro de que no era ninguna canción. Nadie que hubiera visto aquello estaría como para escribir canciones.

Lo siguiente que recuerda es estar tirado en el suelo, tras haber chocado contra la pared porque _ella_ le había empujado. "_Tantos años cazando no te han servido para nada, hijo_" Oía en su cabeza las palabras de su padre como si estuviera allí, nítidas y claras, con un tono grave y ligeramente furioso. Y por más que le doliera en su orgullo –orgullo de Winchester, de ése que no se pierde nunca -, sabía que el viejo John o lo que fuera que se había colado en su cabeza, tenía razón.

Sabía lo que tenía que hacer cuando tenía un demonio delante, era parte de su trabajo. De su vida. Y ahora que estaba en aquella sala con uno, ni siquiera había pintado una trampa en el techo. Se maldijo a sí mismo mientras trataba de incorporarse. Era un error de novato, de los que garantizaban una muerte inmediata. Pero tal y como estaban las cosas, sabía que aún le quedaban un par de semanas de vida.

Lo malo era que ella también lo sabía. Parecía disfrutar lanzándole contra las paredes, sin darle apenas tiempo a defenderse y sabiendo que él no le iba a atacar. Pero llegó un momento en que ella se cansó, bajó la guardia durante unos segundos y Dean lo aprovechó. Renació en él la sensación de los blancos y los negros, quizá llevado por la fuerza de quien se sabe condenado, y fue él quien la derribó, cayendo los dos juntos al suelo.

**oOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOo**

_- Let me please introduce myself..._

No había ninguna razón especial para ello, pero alguien canturreaba una vieja canción de rock en una habitación de motel. La lluvia había empapado el aparcamiento y los alrededores. Resbalaba por los tejados y mojaba ligeramente paredes, puertas y ventanas de las habitaciones. Noche casi cerrada, oscura como la boca del lobo, y alguien cantaba viejas canciones de rock.

En una de las habitaciones, la 217 en concreto, un joven estaba sentado en el suelo, apoyado contra la pared y con su rostro enterrado entre las manos. Cualquiera que le conociera, diría que se llamaba Dean y que a juzgar por el estado de la habitación, había tenido una de las mejores noches de su vida, probablemente con una chica guapa y nada recatada.

Si le preguntaban a él, diría que era un Winchester, y que había tenido una de las peores noches de su vida, porque había dejado escapar a un demonio libremente de aquella habitación - _¡a la mierda con el blanco y negro!_ -, donde por ningún sitio se veía sal, ni nada pintado en el techo, sólo un par de muebles rotos, ropa tirada y la cama deshecha.

**oOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOo**

Llevaba haciendo aquello toda su vida, desde siempre. Salvando gente y cazando cosas, el negocio familiar. Cazando. Podría saborear la palabra una y otra vez, en todas sus formas. Pero ya no le sabría igual. Porque aquella noche se condenó al Infierno por segunda vez, siendo cazador y presa al mismo tiempo. Sin salvar ni una sola alma, porque ninguna hubo allí, tan sólo dos condenados aferrándose a sus cuerpos como si de la vida misma se tratase, intentando arañar hasta el último segundo en cada resquicio de piel.

Y sin conseguirlo. Con una vida en la que sólo había lugar para el blanco, el negro, y _ella_. Con palco de honor reservado en menos de dos semanas para el infierno, Dean _Winchester_.

* * *


End file.
